A transistor is a component that is necessarily used in an electronic circuit. Further, as electronic circuits used in various compact electronic devices such as smartphones are miniaturized, various technologies in which a size of the transistor is decreased to improve performance thereof have been developed. When voltage is applied to a gate of the transistor, since a channel is formed between a drain and a source to allow electric charges to move, current is allowed to flow. In this case, when the electric charges pass from the drain to the source to pass through the chanel, power loss is induced by a resistance component of the chanel. In order to increase efficiency and an operation speed of the circuit and to reduce power consumed in the transistor, a research in which a length of the chanel of the transistor is decreased to reduce the resistance component has been conducted.
Further, a multi-gate transistor formed by connecting a plurality of transistors in series or a multi-transistor called a multi-finger transistor has been developed. Such a transistor is configured such that drains and sources are alternately formed between the plurality of gates, and is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of a multi-gate transistor according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a multi-gate transistor 100 according to the related art is configured such that sources 130 and drains 140 are formed between a plurality of gates 120 formed on a substrate 110. In this case, the source 130 and the drain 140 are connected to each other by an electric wiring, and the plurality of gates 120 are branched from on port 150 to allow currents to flow through the gates 120. Furthermore, currents flow in the gates 120 in an opposite direction to each other, and currents flow in the adjacent gates 120 in the same direction to cause mutual inductance.
When the currents flow in the multi-gate transistor, if the mutual inductance is induced between the adjacent gates, transmission of a signal may be disturbed, and imbalance of the chanel formed by the gates may be intensified. As an operating frequency is increased, since influence of a parasitic inductance is more increased than that of a parasitic resistance component, such a problem may be intensified. Moreover, since a research on a transistor having a terahertz frequency has been recently conducted, there is a need for development of a technology for solving the parasitic inductance.